Been Gone Awhile
by Mrs.Malfoy-Zabini
Summary: This is my 1st fic. this is a taster of a longer fic. slightly OC. set in america.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, JK. R. does. I however do own this plot and the made up character Orlando.

**Been Gone Awhile**

Hermione walked into her apartment to hear the mechanical clunking sound of her answering machine picking up a call.

"Hey, darlin', are you up?" She'd recognised that molasses drawl anywhere. A flush of warmth ran through her

"I thought I'd take a chance—"

She picked up the phone. "Draco? Where are you?"

"Some town in Georgia. I couldn't sleep and I thought I might catch you up."

"I just walked in from Ginny's bar."

"Oh, I get it, I leave town and Hermione's wild side comes out," he said, making her smile. "So how's Ginny?"

"Wrong question. Ask another, like how's Orlando?"

"Ah. And how is out boy?"

"Oh, right about now feeling pretty sorry for himself," she answered. "It's his birthday and all the guys blew him off."

Draco was silent for a moment. "That's a drag."

"It's a drag when your team-mates couldn't care less about you."

"Be fair, it's mostly because he acts like he couldn't care less about them."

"I'm not sure he gets that, though," Hermione picked up the phone and walked into her kitchen to get a glass of wine. "He doesn't seem to understand that it's his own behaviour that's put everyone off. I think I've figured out why. Do you know anything about his background?"

"Not really."

She filled him in on the details.

"I'll make a point of talking to Orlando when I get back. Anything else going on? I didn't think you were much for the nightlife."

"I don't know, I had an urge to go out." Hermione stroked a finger along the side of the phone. "I've been promising Ginny to stop in for weeks now. I figured it was about time."

"That urge didn't have anything to do with missing me, did it? Because I've definitely been missing you."

The sarcastic response she'd been about to make died in her throat. Her lips curved into a foolish grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he said softly. "I wish I were there with you. I know what we'd be doing right now."

"Oh really?" Hermione lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. "And just what is that?"

"Well, for starters, by now I'd have you naked."

"You think so?" she purred.

"I know so," Draco said easily. "Guess what I found in my things here?"

"What?" Hermione asked, propping a pillow behind her back.

"That photo of you. You look amazing darlin'."

"Uh-huh."

"You should look like that now."

"Meaning?"

"Unzip your shorts. Take them off."

"And why should I do that?" she asked him smoothly even as her fingers strayed to the waistband.

"Because I can't reach you from here," he growled.

"Don't play hard to get with me because I can hear your zipper over the phone."

Hermione squirmed out of her shorts and lay back on the couch. "All right, they're off, but only because you insisted."

"I wish I were there to see it," he whispered. "Slide your hand down your leg and up the inside of your thigh, just barely touching the skin." His voice was husky, hypnotic in her ear, and she did what she was told, "Now tell me how it feels."

"Sexy," she breathed at the soft brush of her fingers, "Smooth."

"Now keep stroking, and imagine it's my hand touching you."

"Mmm,"

"Are you wearing those lacy things you usually have on:?"

"You mean a thong?"

"Oh yeah." She could hear him draw a breath. "Roll on your side. Your hand is my hand, and I'm running it over your thigh, up along the side, then rubbing over that sexy ass of yours. I love the way it feels, so firm in my hand, can you feel that? Are you touching yourself?"

"Uh-huh," she breathed, transfixed.

"Now slide your hand under your shirt. Oh yeah, I love running my hand up your side, feeling how silky the skin is, feeling your ribs, knowing I'm getting closer to your breasts. In fact, I think we need to have your shirt some off, now."

As though mesmerised, she did what she was told, then lay back on the couch in just her thong and bra.

"What colour is your lingerie?"

"Black."

"Black what? Slide your hand over it and tell me how it feels."

She'd never been so outrageously aware of sensation before, so outrageously tactile. "Smooth satin on top."

"God, the feeling's incredible when I'm naked and you lay against me in just your lingerie. Your skin's so warm and soft, it look like it glows, like you could see right through it. So delicate," he whispered. "I know how sensitive it is. Run your fingertips down your neck, slide them over your collarbone and down. Imagine it's my hand I'm sliding my hand down, feeling how the skin turns so incredibly thins and soft where your breasts begin. Curve your hand around your breast, slide your fingertips under your bra. That's me, babe, lose your eyes and imagine that's me touching you." He gave a little groan. "You feel so good. Now unfasten your bra."

Hermione flicked open the clasp on the front of her bra. Just the friction of the material against her nipple as she pulled the cups off was enough to make her gasp.

"Is it off? I'm looking at this picture of you naked and I can imagine being next to you right now, licking your nipples, sliding my hand over your breasts, down your waist and hip, running my fingers up your thigh to touch you. You know were I'm touching you. Can you feel me now? Can you feel me?"

Hermione gave a soft moan at the heat of her fingers. With her eyes closed, with Draco's voice whispering hypnotically in her ear, she could almost believe that the touch was him.

"Oh yeah honey, up and down, slide it against yourself. That's me. that's my mouth on you, my tongue licking you over and over, rubbing against your clit."

The tension coiled tighter and tighter in her as she felt the hypnotic stoking, those husky words hot in her ear, turning her on more than just touch alone could have done. It drove her higher and higher, though who was doing the driving she no longer knew, just that the urgency, the intensity and exquisite sensation had tightened to the point that she could no longer bear.

"Come on, baby, come to me," he whispered, "Come to me…" and she did, in a blazing burst that had her shuddering and crying out mindlessly. The receiver fell away as she shuddered until the sensation died away to aftershocks.

With an arm that felt boneless, Hermione picked the receiver back up, laughing a little. She lay for a moment, panting, waiting for her heart rate to subside. "That was amazing. It was like you were here."

"I wish I had been. You have no idea how hard that got me listening to you."

"Really?" she asked, sliding down the couch. "And are you naked?"

his soft laugh came over the phone. "Just what did you have in mind?"

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers down her neck. "I thought we could try a little therapeutic massage."

This is my first fic. so could you please review. Also this is part of a much longer fic that I'm currently writing, so would appreciate any comments. Thank you!


End file.
